lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
WRONG MAGNETIC FIELD
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) April 22, 2016 ACCORDING TO THE WELL-ESTABLISED LAWS OF AMPERE AND COULOMB THE MAGNETIC AND ELECTRIC FORCES ACT AT A DISTANCE, WHILE THE CONCEPT OF FIELD VIOLATES NEWTON'S THIRD LAW OF INSTANTANEOUS ACTION-REACTION CONFIRMED BY THE FAMOUS EXPERIMENTS OF THE QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT Ampere in1820 showed that the attractive magnetic force Fm acts at a distance r between a current I1 of a very long wire and a parallel current element I2dL. It is given by Fm = 2kI1 I2dL/r Since the force acts at a distance it involves no mention of the Faraday wrong concept of the magnetic field B. (See my “INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD”). Under this condition Franz Ernst Neumann (see in photo) in 1845 showed experimentaly that the relative motion of a magnet with respect to a conductor produces a current due to the magnetic force acting at a distance. For example in the Encyclopedia.com we read: "Neumann and his contemporary Wilhelm Weber were the founders of the electrodynamic school in Germany, which later included, among others, Riemann, Betti, Carl Neumann, and Lorenz. The investigations and analyses of this group were guided by the assumption, held originally by Ampère, that electromagnetic phenomena resulted from direct action at a distance rather than through the mediation of a field." Moreover for two current elements one can also show with math that electric currents act on each other at a distance involving no mention of a field. For example the attractive magnetic force Fm between two parallel current elements I1dL1 and I2dL2 separated by a distance r perpendicular to I1 and I2 is given by Fm = kI1dL1I2dL2/r2 Under this condition according to the laws of Coulomb and Ampere when an electric dipole with +q and -q moves at a velocity v and the separation r of charges is perpendicular to v we may write the electric attractive force Fe and the magnetic repulsive force Fm as Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2v2/r2 where K = 1/4πεο and k = μο/4π Since the experiments performed by Weber in 1856 showed that K/k = c2 one gets Fe/Fm = c2/v2 . Thus for v = c one gets Fe = Fm This situation reveals not only the nature of photon but also led me to extent the law of Ampere from the interaction of parallel currents ( forming the same plane) to the interaction of two point charges moving in an inertial frame with velocities whose the vectors do not belong to the same plane. Therefore I discovered a new generalized law of the magnetic force acting at a distance like the law of Coulomb in which the application of a field is useless. SIMPLE MAGNETIC FORCES BETWEEN TWO MOVING CHARGES ACTING AT A DISTANCE Now following the fundamental action at a distance of the Coulomb and Ampere laws let us examine the at a distance magnetic interaction of two positive charges q1 and q2 moving at the same time at a distance r with the velocities v1 and v2 respectively. Here I clear that in this difficult case we extent the Ampere law by examining two point charges moving in space, whose the vector velocities do not belong to the same plane. In order to simplify this problem purposely I use a simple xOy plane ( first quarter of the Cartesian system ) in which the q1 is at the point O moving with a velocity v1 and points along the axis +x . While the point charge q2 is in the plane xOy at a distance r which forms an angle φ with the vector v1 . Note that the vector v2 of the point charge q2 does not belong to the xOy plane, because it forms an angle ω with this plane. Then for calculating the magnetic force F2 on q2v2 I use the vector B1 not as a field (magnetic property of space) but as a perpendicular line of the xOy plane which contains the plane formed by the vector v1 and the distance r. According to geometry the two straight lines v1 and r starting from the same point O with an angle φ are able to form the plane v1r as a part of the plane xOy. Here the vector B1 is applied at the point charge q2 characterized not as a field vector but as a straight line which is perpendicular to the plane v1r after the at a disance magnetic interaction of charges. Under this definition of B1 characterized as a simple vector perpendicular to the plane v1r I can write the expression of the magnetic force F2 on q2 as F2 = q2v2B1sinθ Here θ is the angle formed by the vector B1 and the velocity v2. (See in Google “Magnetic force on a moving charge”). According to the Biot-Savart law, the vector B1 on the moving q2 due to the first moving charge, which is similar to an element of current Idl, is a perpendicular line of the plane v1r at a distance r. This is given by B1 = kq1v1sinφ/r2 Note that according to the cross product rule the vector B1 at the moving point q2 or at a similar Idl is always perpendicular to the plane formed by v1 and r. So according to the laws of magnetism the magnetic force is given by F2 = kq1v1sinφq2v2sinθ/r2 In this fundamental expression we can see that the v2sinθ can be written as v2cosω where ω = π/2 - θ is the angle formed by the velocity v2 and the plane v1r. Thus we can write in the new law the magnetic force F2 on q2v2 as F2 = k q1v1sinφ q2v2cosω /r2 In other words we reformulate the problem in terms not of a field characterized as a property of space but in terms of planes and angles formed by the charges and the velocities under the at a distance magnetic interaction. If the math seems a little more complicated than the Coulomb law, this is only because the physical situation is itself more complicated. Our procedure is to describe the plane v1r on the page on which the velocity v2 is projected and becomes v2cosω. According to the experiments the vector F2 is always perpendicular to v2cosω and belongs to the plane v1r. In fact, it is the result of the fundamental action at a distance proposed by Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere. According to the experiments of Ampere when the v2cosω is parallel to v1 the vector F2 as a perpendicular line to v2cosω is antiparallel to the axis +y characterized as an attractive magnetic force. Whereas in case in which the v2cosω is antiparallel to v1 the vector F2 is parallel to the axis +y . So it becomes a repulsive force. It means that the vector F2 points always to the right hand with respect to the vector v2cosω, no matter what is the direction of the velocity v2. Ampere in his discovery of the law of the magnetic force acting at a distance in 1820 wrote: “ I then observed that when I passed a current of electricity in both of these wires at once they attracted each other when the two currents were in the same sense and repelled each other when they were in opposite senses”. That is, here following these experimental results we can determine the vector F2 on q2 v2cosω without using the difficulty of the cross product rules, because the F2 is perpendicular to the vector v2 cosω and belongs to the plane v1r pointing to the right hand with respect to the vector v2cosω. In other words I discovered this very simple rule which is much more easier than the two cross product rules of the concepts of fields. Following the same way we can find the magnitude and the direction of the vector F1 acting on q1v1. In this case we see that the vector v2 and the distance r form the plane v2r with an angle α, while the v1 and the plane v2r form an angle β. Thus the projection of v1 on the plane v2r is the vector v1cosβ. So the vector F1 which is perpendicular to the vector v1cosβ and belongs to the plane v2r is given by F1 = q2v2sinαq1v1cosβ/r2 The above two equations of this new law of magnetic force look as though they violate Newton’s third law. This difficulty is explained by the fact that actually, the above equations are complete only when we integrate the expressions over the entire current loops by using the vector B not as a field (magnetic properties of vacuum ) but as a vector of magnetic intensity which is a straight line (vector) perpendicular to the plane formed by the velocities of charges and the distance r. Nevertheless under this discovery of the new law of magnetic force writing q1 = +q, q2 = -q, v1 = v2 = v and φ = π/2, α = π/2, ω = 0 , and β = 0 one can find the magnetic repulsion Fm of a moving dipole which is consistent with Newton’s third law and led to my discovery of dipole nature of photon. Unfortunately despite the Quantum Entanglement which confirms the fundamental actiole nature of photonn at a distance proposed by Newton, Coulomb , and Ampere, today many physicists continue to believe incorrectly the concept of the fallacious fields of Einstein’s invalid relativity treated as properties of vacuum or empty space. So in the “Magnetic field- WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “The twentieth century extended electrodynamics to include relativity and quantum mechanics. Albert Einstein, in his paper of 1905 that established relativity, showed that both the electric and magnetic fields are part of the same phenomena viewed from different reference frames.” In fact, according to the principle of relativity deduced from Newton's laws the relative motion of a magnet with respect to a coil gives not a fallacious electric field but always a magnetic force due to the action at a distance no matter what is moving. So Einstein in his invalid special relativity violated not only the two fundamental laws of conservation of mass and energy (developed by the Greek philosophers) but also the principle of relativity. To conclude I emphasize that in nature of electromagnetism under the invalid electromagnetic theory of Maxwell and the invalid theories of relativity there are two fundamental laws of electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance, since the experiments showed that the so- called induction law is consistent with the law of the magnetic force. However for the solution of difficult problems it is necessary to use the vectors E and B not as the fallacious properties of vacuum or empty space but as simple vectors of intensity due to the fundamental action at a distance proposed by Newton, Coulomb, and Amere . ( See my "AMPERE AND COULOMB REJECT EINSTEIN"). WRONG MAGNETIC FIELD Historically, the concept of magnetic field B was introduced by Michael Faraday (1932) for the explanation of the Induction law. In that case Faraday abandoned Newton’s, Coulomb's, and Ampere's fundamental action at a distance and proposed the wrong idea of field that the charges interact through a vacuum or an empty space which in the presence of charges gains electromagnetic properties. Although in 1845 Franz Neumann showed experimentally that the so-called Electromotive Force (EMF) is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law, Maxwell believed incorrectly that it is due to a fallacious electric field. Furthermore he introduced the wrong self propagating fields moving through a fallacious ether rejected in 1887 by two American physicists. Also in 1963 the American physicists French and Tessman showed experimentally that the introduction of the hypothetical displacement current of the electromagnetic theory involves misconceptions. In fact, I discovered in 1993 that the propagation of energy is due to photons having energy hν and mass m = hν/c2. MY DISCOVERY OF THE DIPOLE NATURE OF PHOTON INVALIDATES THE FARADAY FIELD AND EINSTEIN'S RELATIVITY Under such contradictions about the nature of light I presented my paper “ Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles” at the international conference “ Frontiers of fundamental Physics" (1993) In that paper I showed my discovery of the dipole photon which has not only mass m = hν/c2 ( predicted by Newton) , but also opposite charges which give the electromagnetic properties of photon. Especially it behaves like a spinning electric dipole moving always at the speed of light c . This discovery invalidates not only the electromagnetic theory of Maxwell ( 1865) but also the two theories of relativity proposed by Einstein in 1905 and 1916. Moreover I discovered that the second hypothesis of Maxwell for the generation of an electric field in the induction law is wrong . So it did much to retard the progress of physics, because Einstein in 1905 based on the fallacious electric field of the relative motion of a magnet with respect to a coil developed his invalid special relativity with the fallacious concepts of fields . It is of interest to notice that in 1935 the so-called Quantum Entanglement confirmed Newton’s, Coulomb's and Ampere's action at a distance, while Einstein for supporting his fallacious theories of field said that this is a “Spooky action at a distance”. Category:Fundamental physics concepts